In the Pensieve
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Une petite plongée dans une Pensine. Une Pensine remplie de souvenirs qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Les souvenirs d'un jeune homme venu du passé. Les souvenirs qu'il a laissé à son petit-ami. Les souvenirs de Sirius. Et de Charlie aussi.
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle série de drabbles qui - contrairement à mes habitudes - ont tous un lien entre eux. Mieux, ils forment une histoire ; bien que l'ordre chronologique ne soit pas respecté. Cette non-continuité temporelle s'explique facilement : chaque vignette est un souvenir ( en principe de Sirius, mais certains peuvent appartenir à Charlie )._

_Ensuite, c'est un UA. Avec voyage temporel. Pour résumer, alors qu'il est en 7ème année, Sirius est envoyé accidentellement en 1990 à Poudlard. Il est alors "confié" à Charlie par Dumbledore, afin que le jeune Weasley l'aide à s'adapter à sa "nouvelle" école ( il est soi-disant un élève transféré ). Et bien sûr, il découvre avec stupeur que son vieil ennemi, Severus, est professeur._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Titre:** Souvenirs d'un amant perdu

**Rating: **PG

**Défi:** Pensine

**Commu' LJ:** hp_100_mots

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Les larmes aux yeux; Charlie sort la tête de la Pensine.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait plus plonger dans ces souvenirs qu'il sait douloureux, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

C'est le seul moyen pour lui d'être encore près de son amant perdu.

Il revit - encore et toujours - leur rencontre improbable.

Leur premier baiser.

Les premiers mots d'amour maladroits.

Toutes les premières fois de leur histoire.

Et comme à chaque fois, il ressort de ces souvenirs, bouleversé et plus désespéré que jamais.

Il voudrait tant vivre éternellement dans cette Pensine.

Et enfin retrouver Sirius.

* * *

**Titre:** Voici mes souvenirs. Nos souvenirs.

**Défi:** Pensine

**Commu' LJ:** hp_100_mots

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 2x100

.

_Charlie, mon Charlie,_

_Je dois partir, je crois que Dumbledore t'a expliqué la situation. Je ne suis pas de cette époque. Pas encore.  
_

_Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterai ici avec toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
_

_Je pense que tu as déjà trouvé ma Pensine, voici mes souvenirs. Nos souvenirs.  
_

_Garde-les précieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre à nouveau, à ce moment-là, je pourrais les récupérer, mais pour l'instant je dois les oublier.  
_

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets.  
_

_Je t'aime,  
_

_Sirius._

_.  
_

Les mains tremblantes, Charlie prit un des nombreux minuscules flacons qui accompagnaient la lettre de Sirius et le versa dans le petit bassin de pierre.

Il regarda le liquide tourbillonner et vit le visage de son amant se former à la surface.

Il approcha la main pour la faire glisser le long de la joue de Sirius mais il fut entraîné dans la Pensine à peine le liquide effleuré.

Il se sentit tomber en avant puis sa chute se stoppa brusquement.

Chancelant, il se redressa et jeta un œil autour de lui ; il savait de quel souvenir il s'agissait.

* * *

**Titre:** Précautions

**Rating: **PG

**Défi:** Tel père, tel fils

**Commu' LJ:** hp_100_mots

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de s'occuper de cet élève transféré mystérieusement d'une école tout aussi mystérieuse, alors il s'en occupait.

Même si Sirius semblait mieux connaître le château que lui qui y avait passé plus de six ans.

-Fais attention à Peeves, il adore maltraiter les élèves qui ne se méfient pas de lui.

-Les escaliers bougent tous seuls, alors évite de rester sur la dernière marche ; tu risquerais de te retrouver plusieurs étages en contrebas.

-Et cette armure s'amuse à faire des croche-pieds.

Etc... En se voyant aussi prévenant, Charlie eu l'impression de voir sa mère.

* * *

**Titre:** Première rencontre

**Rating: **PG

**Défi:** Pensine

**Commu' LJ:** hp_100_mots

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

C'était leur première rencontre.

Dumbledore -pour une raison ou une autre- avait pensé que Charlie serait plus apte que le Préfet-en-Chef, Alistair McDonald ( pourtant dans la classe du nouvel élève ) à aider Sirius à s'adapter à Hogwarts.

Il parcourait donc les couloirs du château avec le beau brun.

Un beau brun qui -il devait bien l'avouer- lui avait plu au premier regard.

C'était terriblement cliché, mais il avait eu le coup de foudre dès qu'il était entré dans le bureau du directeur et l'avait aperçu.

Au sortir de ce premier souvenir, Charlie prit un nouveau flacon.

* * *

**Titre:** Un choix à faire

**Rating: **PG

**Défi:** Pensine

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

-Vous comprendrez, monsieur Black que vous ne pouvez pas garder en mémoire le fait que vous êtes venu ici.

-Mais… Charlie…

-Vous aurez l'occasion de le revoir. Certes, il vous faudra attendre longtemps et…

-Mais vous voulez que j'oublie tout. Même lui.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Pour que vous puissiez vivre normalement, sans attendre constamment le moment où vous reverrez monsieur Weasley. Je vous laisse le choix. Ou je vous lance un sortilège d'Oubliettes, ou vous laissez tous vos souvenirs ici. Intacts. Vous pourrez les récupérer plus tard.

-La Pensine…

* * *

**Titre:** Litanie

**Rating: **PG

**Défi:** Pensine

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, Sirius approcha sa baguette de sa tempe.

-Charlie…

Sa main tremblait.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

-Charlie… Pardon…

Ses sanglots l'étouffaient.

Sa vision était floue.

Les battements de son cœur s'emballaient. Cognant fort dans sa poitrine douloureuse.

Le poing serré sur son bâton d'ébène, il appuya un peu plus sur sa tempe.

Murmurant une litanie sans fin.

-Charlie… Pardon… Charlie… Pardon… Pardon…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer son souffle erratique, il recula lentement sa main et vint déposer son dernier souvenir dans la Pensine.

C'était fini.

* * *

**Titre:** 12 décembre

**Rating: **PG

**Défi:** Jour férié

**Commu':** mf_100_mots

**Nombre de mots:** 1*100

.

-Laisse-moi me lever, on va être en retard en cours.

-Non.

-Sirius… Tu sais que Snape va encore nous coller, si on a seulement trente secondes de retard.

-On va pas être en retard, vu qu'on va rester ici.

-Quoi ?

-C'est férié aujourd'hui.

-Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas férié, alors rend-moi mon bras…

-Si ça l'est, puisque je l'ai décidé.

-Et en quel honneur, ce jour serait-il chômé ?

-C'est ton anniversaire… Alors on va rester ici, dans ce lit, toute la journée.

-T'es pas possible…

-Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

* * *

**Titre:** Sirius, maître ès mauvais coups, formateur de mini-Maraudeurs

**Rating: **PG

**Commu': **hp_100_mots

**Défi:** Cheveux

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Leurs blagues lui manquaient. Mais il s'était trouvé trois apprentis Maraudeurs à qui il enseignait tout ce qu'il savait en matière de mauvais coups.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient motivés. Et très doués malgré leur jeune âge. Comme disent les Moldus, la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années.

D'ailleurs, c'étaient eux qui lui avaient appris la recette de cette potion pour transformer les cheveux en crin de cheval.

Snape n'avait pas apprécié.

Ni Charlie qui voyait d'un mauvais œil le chemin que ses jumeaux de frères prenaient.

* * *

_Bon, le angst est pas mal présent, mais cette première fournée finit avec un peu d'humour, c'est déjà ça de gagné..._

_À la prochaine !  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Toujours pas d'ordre logique. Toujours des vignettes de 100 mots. Toujours un peu d'angst._

_Et du fluff !  
_

* * *

**Titre:** Le voyageur temporel

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie sans se souvenir comment il y était arrivé.

Tout comme il ignorait la façon dont il s'était rendu jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, sonné par ce que lui avait annoncé Pomfresh.

Il avait quitté son époque. Une fois de plus, sans savoir de quelle façon. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait treize ans dans le futur.

Le directeur avait beau nier connaître les causes de ce voyage temporel intempestif, il savait que c'était de la faute de ce crétin de Snape.

Quand il sera revenu à son époque, il lui ferait payer.

* * *

**Titre:** Une surprise loin d'être plaisante

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

C'était un cauchemar.

Non, même dans ses rêves les plus tordus et effrayants, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

Quand il était entré dans la salle de classe et aperçu le professeur à son bureau, il avait eu un mouvement de recul.

Il avait dû louper cet important détail au milieu du flot de paroles de Charlie.

Franchement, Dumbledore aurait pu le prévenir.

Il lui avait donné des tonnes de recommandations, mais ne l'avait pas prévenu de la seule chose qui risquait de le déstabiliser.

Pourquoi est-ce que le vieux fou avait nommé ce graisseux professeur ?

* * *

**Titre:** Toujours

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Ce n'était pas complètement horrible ou quoi que ce soit d'être projeté dans le futur, mais plutôt déstabilisant.

Et, malgré ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire croire - par fierté, la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec son père - il avait besoin de ses amis.

Sans eux, il n'était qu'un petit garçon seul et perdu.

Il l'avait expliqué - en modifiant l'histoire pour qu'elle colle à ses "mensonges" - à Charlie un jour de déprime.

Et celui-ci, lui avait promis qu'il serait là à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Toujours.

* * *

**Titre:** Erreur sur la personne

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Quand il avait commencé à rechercher des informations sur Sirius - après son départ - Charlie avait pensé qu'il ne trouverait rien.

Du moins, rien de transcendant.

Mais il avait trouvé.

Très vite.

Trop vite.

Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne.

Il ne voyait que ça pour expliquer les résultats de ses recherches.

Car ça ne pouvait pas être de _son _Sirius dont il était question dans ces vieux articles de la Gazette.

Non, Sirius n'était pas mauvais.

Sirius n'était pas un mage noir.

Sirius n'était pas un adepte de Voldemort.

Ce n'était _pas _possible !

* * *

**Titre:** Tentatives

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Il avait tout tenté.

Écrit des dizaines de lettres.

Envoyé quelques Beuglantes aussi.

Assiégé le bureau du Ministre ( et fait mettre à la porte par deux Aurors ).

Entamé une grève de la faim ( grève qui n'avait duré qu'une demi-journée. Essayez donc de vous priver de nourriture quand vous êtes le fils de Molly…).

Crié.

Pleuré.

Tapé du pied.

Menacé les Magicomages qui voulaient lui faire intégrer la salle Janus Thickey réservée aux résidants de longue durée ; il n'était _pas _fou !

Mais rien n'y avait fait ; on lui refusait toujours la permission de rendre visite à Sirius à Azkaban.

* * *

**Titre:** Les rires de Charlie

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

-Arrête !

-Non…

-Très bien !

Sirius - qui était assis sur un fauteuil en face de Charlie - se leva et entreprit de chatouiller son ami qui se moquait de lui. Les rires du jeune Weasley résonnant dans la Salle Commune vide, firent s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Sirius qui se stoppa, assis à califourchon sur les genoux de Charlie.

Les rires cessèrent bientôt alors que leurs regards se croisaient, s'accrochaient, envoûtants.

Le jeune Black fit glisser une main sur une des joues rougissantes du second garçon, leurs yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Et, doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, l'embrassa.

* * *

**Titre:** Dix baisers. Et les suivants.

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Ils avaient mis dans leur premier baiser toutes les promesses d'amour qu'ils pouvaient.

Le deuxième avait été bien plus sensuel, presque animal.

Le troisième, interrompu par un de leurs camarades de dortoir.

Le quatrième… Le quatrième avait été la résultat de la jalousie de Sirius. Un baiser violent, public. Destiné à éloigner Nymphadora de _son _Cha'.

Le cinquième avait entraîné, les sixième, septième, huitième et neuvième. Avant d'entraîner beaucoup plus.

Le dixième avait été très semblable au premier. Extrêmement tendre. C'était aussi le premier initié par Charlie.

Chacun de leurs baisers étaient là, dans cette Pensine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, moins de drabbles que d'habitude, mais je préfère updaté maintenant plutôt que d'attendre d'avoir plus de textes. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ( enfin pour ceux/celles qui attendraient ^^ )_

_

* * *

_

**Titre:** Réaction

**Personnages/Couples:** Sirius, Madame Pomfrey

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, grelottant mais néanmoins en sueur, Sirius n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que Mrs Pomfrey semblait avoir vieilli.

Pas plus qu'il n'avait remarqué la soudaine pâleur de cette dernière.

La fièvre sans doute, l'empêchait de réagir aussi promptement qu'il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Néanmoins, lorsque l'infirmière lui apprit qu'il n'était plus en 1977 mais en 1990, il réagit immédiatement. Pas de la meilleure des façons, mais il réagit.

Peut-être que lui jeter à la figure tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper était un peu démesuré.

* * *

**Titre:** Une étoile distante

**Personnages/Couples:** Sirius/Charlie

**Rating: **K

**Défi:** Indifférence

**Commu' LJ: **hp_100_mots

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Sirius semblait ne jamais prêter attention à ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui.

Tout comme il semblait insensible à son environnement.

Comme s'il gravitait dans un univers si proche et pourtant si éloigné du reste du monde.

Et surtout, Charlie avait l'impression que le jeune Black ne le voyait pas. Du moins pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

Il paraissait aveugle aux signes que lui faisait le Capitaine.

Ignorant les perches pourtant énormes que lui tendait le deuxième fils des Weasley.

Mais quand il l'embrassa, Charlie se rendit compte que Sirius était tout sauf indifférent.

* * *

**Titre:** Entorse principale

**Personnages/Couples:** Sirius/Charlie, évocation des jumeaux

**Rating: **K

**Défi:** Indifférence

**Commu' LJ:** hp_100_mots

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

Charlie feignait de ne pas s'intéresser à la nouvelle blague des jumeaux et de son petit-ami. Il restait assis près d'eux dans la Salle Commune, prétendant étudier son cours de potions.

Il était censé être le plus responsable du groupe - Sirius ayant parfois ( pour ne pas dire souvent ) la mentalité d'un gamin de douze ans. Alors, il les laisserait régler leur prochain mauvais coup tous seuls.

Oh, et puis zut, pour une fois, il pourrait bien faire une entorse à ses principes.

-Si vous utilisiez un sort de cafouillage, ça fonctionnerait mieux.

Autant pour sa soi-disant indifférence…

* * *

**Titre:** Indécente incandescence

**Personnages/Couples:** Sirius/Charlie

**Rating: **T

**Défi:** Flamme

**Commu' LJ:** hp_100_mots

**Disclaimer:** JKR est notre déesse ! Acclamons tous JKR !

**Nombre de mots:** 100 mots

.

La flamme dansait au-dessus de lui.

Une flamme d'un orange vif. Presque rouge. Envoûtant.

Couleur.

Chaleur.

La flamme d'une chevelure.

La chaleur d'un corps.

Le corps de Charlie le surplombant. Le chevauchant.

Ses mains brûlantes chauffant sa peau à blanc.

Ses baisers ardents attisant son désir.

Son souffle chaud.

Son regard enflammé.

Sa voix rauque, torride, l'allumant.

Son corps bouillant. Son corps au pouvoir incendiaire.

Son corps qui réveillait en lui le feu de la passion. Étincelle éternelle de la luxure.

Son amour qui l'embrasait.

Son Charlie. Flamboyant.

Son indécence. Son incandescence.

Sa flamme.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Sirius sortit la tête de la Pensine, assis dans sa vieille chambre de Grimmauld Square, il tremblait tellement qu'on eut cru qu'il était victime d'un Tarantallegra. Ces souvenirs qu'il venait de visiter – _ses_ souvenirs – l'avaient secoué. Le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés tel un elfe de maison, la bouche entrouverte, il fixait Charlie du regard.  
Charlie… Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Oublier à quel point il l'aimait ? À quel point il était aimé de lui ?  
Puis, l'effet de choc s'effaça et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues creuses.

-Pardon… Charlie, pardon… Pardon…


End file.
